<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifices by FangirlofMany9503</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786994">Sacrifices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlofMany9503/pseuds/FangirlofMany9503'>FangirlofMany9503</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Roronoa Zoro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Thriller Bark, Worried Vinsmoke Sanji, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlofMany9503/pseuds/FangirlofMany9503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sanji confronts Zoro about what transpired in Thriller Bark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacrifices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set after Thriller Bark, but before the War of the Best and before Sabaody. Also, it won't actually have any really romantic stuff. I tried writing some, but it all came out super awkward and cringey, and I wanted a darker sort of vibe anyways, so this is what you got. Alright, now you can enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was utter chaos in the galley of the Strawhat Pirate ship, which in this crew could only mean one thing; it was time to eat. Luffy burst through the door with what could only be described as a war cry before practically launching himself at the table. Sanji grit his teeth and knocked his shoe against the side of his head, annoyed with their Captain's destructive antics.</p><p>After Luffy had recovered, which of course didn't take long considering there was meat involved, the others came into the galley and settled themselves around the table, chatting animatedly about whatever had been going on outside.</p><p>Sanji had been filling glasses of tea for Robin and Nami when he suddenly heard Robin speak up. "Where is Zoro?"</p><p>Sanji frowned and glanced at the crew members seated at the table. Nami, Robin, Luffy, Chopper, Franky, Brook, and Usopp were all there, but sure enough, the idiot was nowhere to be found. Thinking back to what had happened mere days ago on Thriller Bark, he tched, setting down the pitcher of tea and handing the girls their glasses before heading for the door.</p><p>"The dumbass is probably still training." He put out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray before opening the door. "I'll go and get him."</p><p>Closing the door behind him, he made his way to the crow's nest and stopped to glance up into the windows. Sure enough, he could see Zoro standing there, repeatedly lifting a monstrously large barbell over his head. With a sigh, he started climbing up before kicking the door open and letting himself inside.</p><p>"Oi, Mosshead. Lunch is ready. You'd better come get some before Luffy eats everything."</p><p>Zoro didn't respond, but he'd stopped lifting. Slowly, he lowered the barbell to the floor, creating a huge rumbling sound as the insane amount of weight hit the floor. Sanji closed the door and walked around so that he could see Zoro's face.</p><p>He was still covered in bruises and cuts and gashes that looked somehow even worse than they had before, when Sanji had first saw him so injured. Gritting his teeth, he kicked him once in the shins. "You dumbass, what the hell are you doing training with those injuries! You're lucky I didn't rat you out to Chopper, because he'd pin you to the damn bed!"</p><p>Still, Zoro stayed silent. To any other person, he might have seemed calm, but Sanji had known him long enough to recognize the look in his eyes. He was in pain, a lot of it, but he would never be caught dead admitting that.</p><p>Sanji sighed, taking a seat on the bench that ran across the entire length of the wall. He pulled another cigarette from his pocket and lit it, taking one long drag from it before resting his head back against the wall. "You can't do this sort of stuff." He said. Zoro stayed silent, but took a seat next to Sanji on the bench, wiping the sweat from his face with a small towel. "At this rate, you'll kill yourself before we make it to the next island, much less the One Piece."</p><p>"I'm not going to die." Zoro finally spoke up, his voice slightly muffled by the towel. "But I can't sit around. I have to get stronger."</p><p>Sanji rolled his eyes. "Have you looked in a more lately? You're like a damn gorilla with all those muscles. You're plenty strong."</p><p>"You're wrong." Sanji turned to watch as Zoro got back to his feet, grabbing his shirt from the corner of the room and tugging it on over his head. He slid back down the wall when he'd done that, resting his head and staring up at the ceiling. With another sigh, Sanji stood and moved to sit beside him.</p><p>"Fine. Whatever. I won't comment on your strength, but I will comment on you being such a dumbass. If I catch you doing training like this again before those wounds heal up, I'm sending you to Chopper, and I'm telling Luffy what happened."</p><p>Zoro remained silent, which gave Sanji all the response he needed. He took another drag from his cigarette before snuffing it out and throwing it into the garbage can. "I know you probably don't want to hear this," he began. "But we're all human--well, most of us, anyway. But right now I'm talking about you. You're a human being, damn it. And human beings have limits."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"This sort of thing will only cause more harm than goo--"</p><p>"Damn it, stupid cook, I know!" Zoro snapped. His hands clenched into fists so tight they shook. His teeth ground together, and the fire in his eyes could have set all of the world ablaze. "I know that, but it doesn't mean I have to like it! I just want to get stronger, so that...so that I can protect the crew."</p><p>Sanji pursed his lips and stood, headed for the door. He stopped right in front of it, staring at his own reflection in the small, circular glass window. "I know you do." He said softly. "You're the first mate, yeah. But that doesn't mean our protection lies solely on you. We're a crew. A family. We all protect each other. And I know none of us want to see you drive yourself into the ground trying to do that by yourself. And if the others knew about what happened on Thriller Bark, they'd say the exact same thing."</p><p>Sanji reached for the door handle and tugged it open, stopping to glance back over his shoulder as he heard Zoro standing up. He grabbed his katanas and hooked them back on his belt before glaring at the blond. "The hell are you waiting for, asshole? Didn't you say lunch was ready?"</p><p>Sanji smirked. "If Luffy hasn't already devoured everything. The others can only contain him for so long."</p><p>Zoro scoffed, casually resting his hand atop his swords. "Alright, then, hurry up. I'm hungry."</p><p>"Glad to hear it, Mosshead."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, just shut up and start climbing, cook."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhhhhh, damn, I wanted this to be longer. Ugh. Oh well. I didn't have anything else planned for this particular oneshot, but it was super fun to write. I'll more than likely end up doing more, probably several knowing myself. Hopefully some of y'all will look forward to that. But anyways, I should go to bed since it's almost midnight and I have school. So I'll see y'all next time, bye!!!</p><p>Follow me on social media!</p><p>Twitter: hanna_desu9503<br/>Instagram: h.liz.zie9503<br/>Tumblr: hannah-fannah9503<br/>I also have a Discord server!<br/>https://discord.gg/3wgH27EbqH</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>